Sleep over and over
by i.like.frozen.peaches
Summary: Hinata Sakura Tenten Temari and Ino have a sleep over, but when the guys find out things start to get interesting. KibaHina ShikaTema NejiTen NaruSaku
1. Prologue

**Sleep over and over**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Summery: Hinata Sakura Tenten Temari and Ino have a sleep over, but when the guys find out things start to get interesting. KibaHina ShikaTema NejiTen NaruSaku**

**Who everyone likes**

Naruto-Sakura, but thinks Hinata is kinda cute

Sakura-Naruto, but wont admit it

Hinata- Naruto, but her and Kiba are a bit more then friends

Shino- Hinata

Kiba- Hinata

Shikamaru- Temari

Choji- Ino

Ino- Shikamaru

Lee- Sakura

Tenten- Neji, but trying to get over him

Neji- Tenten, but doesn't realize it

Temari- Shikamaru

Kankuro- Tenten

* * *

One Sunny day in Konoha, Hinata and Sakura where sitting in a small field. "Hinata, I am bored, lets do something," Sakura said suddenly

"Ok, w..what do you want t..to do."

"Lets have a sleep over."

"O..ok, we could have it at my house no one will mind, who will we invite."

"Hm, Temari is in town shes pretty cool, and Tenten can come too.

"What about Ino."

"Fine we can invite Ino-pig, dose seven sound like a good time?"

"Yes, I think I will go get ready."

"Ok, I'll go tell every one, see you at seven."

They waved good bey and left

* * *

Sakura walked over to the hotel Tamari was staying in. She knocked on the door, Temari ansewed.

"Hi Sakura, whats up?"

"Well, Hinata is having a sleep over tonight and she was wondering if you would like to come."

"Sure, sounds a lot more fun then hang out with Kankuro all night."

They both giggled, "Ok, its at seven, see you there," Sakura waved.

All the time Kankuro was listening _This should be interesting _he thought to himself.

End


	2. spying and spin the bottle

**Sleep over and over**

_Knock Knock. _"I'll get it," Hinata yelled (well not yelled, it was Hinata yelling, which is like a normal person talking.)

"Hi Hinata," Temari and Tenten said in unison as Hinata opened the door.

"You guys can put you stuff in my room,and we'll wait for Ino and Sakura," Hinata led them to a small door to the left. The room was almost completely lilac the walls were lilac the bed was lilac and the carpet was lilac.Ino and Sakura arrived and they talked about random stuff.

* * *

_Knock Knock. _Neji answered. There stood Kankuro, Naruto, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shikamaru. "What do you want?" Neji asked blandly.

"Well you see," Kankuro started, "I herd you cousin was having a sleepover, so I asked Naruto if he wanted to spy, and he asked Kiba, who asked Shikamaru, who invited Choji, who invited Shino because he didn't want to leave any one out, and then Lee found out and wanted to come because it was at you house. So do you want to spy with us?"

"Why would i want to help you spy on my cousins party?" Neji answered.

"Because if you don't Lee will show every one the embarrassing video of you at the Christmas party."

"You wouldn't."

"We would."

"Fine, fallow me." He lead them into his room, which was completely wight. "Hinatas room is right next to mine  
so just put your ear to the wall and you can hear every thing." he went and lay down on his bed. The rest of the guys went over to the wall and listened intently.

* * *

"So do you guys like anyone?" Sakura asked

"Maybe," Tenten said.

"Let me guess, is it Neji?" Ino said all knowingly.

"Why would i like that emotionless jerk, even if he did have emotion he would be to thick to realize it," Tenten said defensively.

"Just asking," Ino said

"Well at least I don't like the worlds laziest ninja," Retorted Tenten.

"Well at least he likes me back, right Sakura."

"Well...I kinda think he likes Temari," Sakura answered.

"Why would he like that bitch?" Ino snaped.

"Who are you calling a bitch, whore," Temari joined in,

"Hey Hinata who do you like?" Sakura tried to change the subject, "Naruto?"

"W..well ac-"

"HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE KIBA," the girls heard from the other room.

"Oh my god that sounded like Naruto," Sakura said angrily.

"It sounds like he is in Nejis room," Hinata commented.

"Come on girls, lets go teach Naruto to never crash a party again," Sakura said with a maniacal smile.

* * *

"HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE KIBA,"

"Naruto you baka you just blew our cover!" Kankuro whispered angrily.

"Soooorrrryyyyy, but Hinata likes me and not Kiba," Naruto said obnoxiously.

"NARUTO YOU'RE A DEAD MAN," Sakura kicked open to door.

"Hey Sakura-chan long time no see," Naruto said nervously.

"Sakura, can we not hurt them?" Hinata asked.

"I guess, plus it will be kinda fun to have the guys here," Sakura giggled._Wow that was lucky._ thought Naruto.

* * *

"Im bored," Naruto said like a two year old.

"Ok lets play Spin the bottle," Ino suggested.

"Ok," everyone agreed. Hinata got a bottle from the kitchen. "Ok, the only rule is kisses must be over five second long, ok lets get in a circle," Ino ordered, every one got in a circle, "Sakura can go first." Sakura took the bottle and spun it. It went round and round until it landed on Naruto. Sakura turned bright red and Naruto's eyes lit up, she walked over knelt down and kissed him.

They broke apart after about fifteen seconds and Naruto spun, it landed on Hinata. Hinata nearly fainted, Naruto gave Kiba a mocking look and went over, kissed Hinata unpassionately, and went to go sit back down. The kiss was a bit of a disappointment to Hinata, but she took the bottle and spun it with a shaky hand, it landed on Neji _There is no way I am kissing my cousin. _Hinata thought to herself. But the bottle was still moving, and it finally stopped on Kiba. Hinata seemed unable to move, so Kiba when over and kissed her lightly but passionately.

The kiss was over too soon for both of them. _What is this feeling? Do I like Kiba? I couldn't I like Naruto right, but when I kissed Naruto I felt noting, but when I kissed Kiba it felt like...like i don't know, it makes me feel happy._ Hinata was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Kiba get up, quickly kissed Ino and come sit down next to her.

Ino spun, it landed on Shikamaru. _How troublesome. _Shikamaru thought. Ino kissed him. all of the sudden Shikamaru slapped her. "What was that for?" Ino asked.

"It was longer then five seconds," he said simply.

"Its not like you didn't enjoy it,"

"I didn't" he took the bottle. It landed on Temari, he raised an eyebrow _this should be interesting_, she smirked at Ino. He went over and kissed her.

"Ok it has been way longer then five seconds!"Ino said after about a minute. Temari got Neji, kissed him blandly and sat back down. Neji spun, and as Neji would say it was destany that made to bottle stop on Tenten. _Crap Im trying to get over him, why does fate hate me so, now Im starting to sound like him_, _I got to this stop this kiss, but how...I know! _Tenten turned to Kankuro who was siting next to her and kissed him. Everyone stared at her, finally Ino managed "You know that you were suppose to kiss Neji."

"Well-," Tenten started.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Tenten outside?" Kankuro asked.

"Ok," Hinata said. Kankuro and Tenten stepped into the hall.

"Tenten why did you do that?" Kankuro asked.

"Because Neji is a jerk and I would much rather kiss you?"

"Tenten, everyone knows you like Neji."

"Kankuro I really like you, Neji and I are teammates nothing more maybe less."

"Come on lets go back in, you know sick minded Naruto is," He took her hand, she smiled at him, and they went back into Hinatas room. _Well that went better then I thought._ Tenten thought.

"Hey guys, spin the bottle got boring so we're going to play seven minutes in heaven,"


	3. Confessions in the closet

**Sleep over and over**

"Hey guys, spin the bottle got boring so we're going to play seven minutes in heaven," Naruto said. Ino wrote down all the guys names on slips of paper and put them into a box,"Here billboard brow you can go first," she handed the box to Sakura.

"Why do I always have to go first, here Hinata its your party you go first," Sakura handed her the box. Hinata reached into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. She froze, "Hinata, who did you get?" Sakura asked gently.

"K..k..kiba." Hinata whispered. _Finally __something has gone right in my crap of a life, first I get to kiss Hinata and now I'll be stuck in a small closet with her, in your face Naruto! _Kiba thought, _I think Im going to tell her how I feel, wow that was random but Im still going to tell her. _

Some how they managed to get into the small closet without Hinata fainting_ Why do I feel so nervous, its just Kiba, I like Naruto right, but the kiss...just dont think about it Hinata you and Kiba are just friends, but then what is this feeling? _Hinata was truly confused. They sat in silence for a bit until Kiba finally got the courage to say.

"Hinata I have something I need to tell you, you dont have to say anything but please listen," Kiba started, "We've been best friends for years, and as long as I've known you you've liked Naruto. I've watched you get you hopes up, and then he tares them down again and again. Hinata I dont wanta see you hurt again," He paused, "I guess what I am trying to say is I love you, Hinata I've loved you sense the moment I met you, but I know that you like Naruto, and as long as your happy I'm happy."

"Kiba," Hinata whispered. _I've been such a fool, all this time I've been trying so hard to get Naruto to notice me, and Kiba's always been there. _A tear rolled down her cheek.

It was then that Hinata did the bravest thing she had ever done. She leaned in and kissed Kiba lightly, they broke apart after a few seconds. Then the door opened.

"You guys are so boring, you didnt even do anything," Naruto said even more obnoxiously then usual, "Can I go neeeeeeeeext?"

"Fine Naruto you can go next," Ino said just to get him to shut up. Naruto picked up a slip of paper

A huge grin crossed his face, "Sakura!" He yeld so loud every one almost went deaf.

(I would really like to tell you what Sakura and Naruto did in the closet, but then I would have to change the rating to M, and I'm to lazy to do that;)

**7 minutes later**

They opened the door, luckily they were only making out. They broke apart and walked out of the closet, Sakura was bight red.

"Ok I'm next," Ino declared. She took a piece of paper. "Shikamaru!" She declared proudly, "Shika isn't it going to be so romantic stuck in a small closet together." She hugged Shikamaru's arm, and draged him to the closet. Unfortunately Ino was so detracted  
with Shikamaru she didn't notice Temari grab her fan and hit her in the stomach.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Tamari said in a fake tone.

"You bitch, your just jealous," Ino screamed. Tamari hit her again, harder and on her head. And Ino was unconscious. Every one sat in silence.

After a few minutes Choji said, "I should go take her to the hospital,"

"I'll go too," Shino offered. They picked up Ino and left.

"I think I'll go home, I'm kinda tired," Tenten said.

"I'll walked you," Neji decided.

"No thats ok," Tenten started, but he was already out the door, "Neji, wait," She fallowed him.

Kankuro left a few minutes later muttering something about leaving to stove on.

"I um... need to go wash my hair, come on Sakura," Naruto made up lamely. He and Sakura then left.

"I'm kinda hungry I'm going to go get something to eat," Tamari said.

"I'll come with you," Shikamaru said. They left.

"I will now go spread youthfulness around the world," Lee jumped out the window and flew into the sky.

"Ok that was a bit strange," Kiba said.

Kiba and Hinata awkwardly sat on the bed together.

"You want to go get some ramen," Kiba asked.

"You mean like a date?" Hinata asked.

"Well..um..yes..no..maybe..I guess,"

"Ok,"She smiled. They left, and the room was empty.

End


	4. Date?

**Sleep over and over**

Kiba and Hinata are sitting on a bench in the middle of some park, they had just been at the the ramen stand.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you still like Naruto?" He asked.

"I dont know, a day ago I would have said yes, but now I just dont know, its partly because I always admired him for his determination to be strong but that he is strong he's just a big showoffy jerk. And also because of you."

"Kiba did you mean what you said earlier?" Hinata asked.

"What did I say earlier?" He asked defensively.

"Did you mean that you loved me?"

"Hinata I love you, I always have and I always will, no mater what happens i will always be here for you, even if you still love Naruto."

"But, I don't think I've ever loved Naruto, I liked him but its different, Kiba I think I love you."

Then it started to rain hard. "Come on lets go find some place dry and wait for the rain to die down,"Kiba grabbed her hand and they ran off.

* * *

We see Tamari and Shikamaru siting at the BBQ place eating talking and laughing, normally this would be way to troublesome for Shikamaru, but love can kill braincells.

Ino and Choji walk in. Ino had just been released from the hospital, and Choji had offered to take her out to eat, she grudgingly accepted. Ino saw Tamari and Shikamaru, she walked up to them.

"Oh hi Ino, we were just leaving, you two lovebirds can have our table, have fun stuffing your face Ino, bey" Tamari said purposely pressing all of Ino's buttons. They left.

"I want to show you something,"Shikamaru took Tamari's hand and pulled her down the street.

Back in the restaurant, "Come on lets follow them," Ino said.

"Why?" Choji asked.

"Because he has no idea what he's doing, he's gone crazy, he's not even acting lazy,"

"Are you sure your not just jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Never mind."

* * *

Tenten and Neji are siting on a bench under a tree, waiting for the rain to subside. Tenten was concentrating on her nails and not talking.

"Tenten are you mad at me?" Neji asked.

"Shut up Hyuga," She replied still looking at her nails.

"Are you and Kankuro dating?"

"None of your busyness."

"It is my busyness your my teammate."

"Fine then! No Kankuro and I are _not _going out."

"Tenten really, are you mad at me?"

"No, why would I be." She said angrily.

"Tenten, I'm your friend I can tell something is bothering you."

"Oh so you think we're friends, well I don't. You don't give a damn about me, you never have and you never will. I don't even get why you offered to walk me ho-"She found herself kissing Neji.

* * *

Kiba is sitting in a huge tree, Hinata is sitting in his lap.

"This morning I would have never thought that today would have ended like this," Kiba said out of the blue.

"Like what?"

"Like…being here with you, or Sakura finally showing in public her feelings for Naruto, or Temari sending Ino to the hospital, well actually I kinda expected that, or seeing Lee fly."

"What do you think everyone else is doing?" Hinata asked.

"Well Naruto and Sakura are probably doing something inappropriate at Naruto's apartment. Your cousin is probably getting yelled at by Tenten, those two really should just admit they like each other, it is so boring watching Tenten try and deny her feelings and flirt with Kankuro then Neji gets jealous but tries to hide it which makes Tenten think he is an emotionless jerk so she yells at him. Speaking of denial, Shikamaru and Temari are probably somewhere pretending to be 'just friends', and Ino probably is following them around. Choji is most likely with Ino. Kankuro is most defiantly sulking about Tenten somewhere. Shino probably when home. And Lee could be anywhere."

"Your right today was rather bazaar, but there is nowhere in the world I would be then here."

He leaned his head down and kissed her, she kissed him back, and there was nothing left to be said. (That was so _sniff_ cheesy)

* * *

Shikamaru and Temari were sitting below a tree on the grassy bank of a small streamy-river thing.

"Rain is so depressing and troublesome," Said, none other then Shikamaru.

"I like the rain you big crybaby,"

"Whatever troublesome woman,"

"So is Ino you girlfriend or something."

"No! She is so troublesome, and not in a good way."

"Good way?"

"You know like…"

"Like what?"

"Like you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Any ways Ino is not my girlfriend, she's just follows me around and clings on to me."

"So whats this about me being troublesome in a good way?"

"Well…um…some things are troublesome but there worth it?"

"Are you saying you like me?"

"This is way to troublesome."

In a tree near by.

"Choji get off my foot," Ino hissed.

"Sorry,"

"Look at her looking so full of herself she is so naive, little dose she know Shikamaru likes me."

"But didn't he just say she was troublesome in a good way and you were troublesome in a bad way."

"Choji you can shut up now."

They sat in silence listening.

"Did he just ask her out?" Ino said sadly.

"Yup,"

"_Sniff_, Whyyyyyyyyy?"

Back on the ground.

"Did you just hear something?" Temari asked.

"Yeah it kinda sounded like a dieing cat,"

End


	5. The coffee shop incident

**Sleep over and over**

Tenten woke up her head was throbbing, she was on her couch, _What happened last night? _she thought rubbing her head. Then every thing came back to her.

"Shit," She remembered the sleepover, and Kankuro, and kissing Neji, and running.

The night before, after the kiss she had got up then ran all the way home and collapsed on the couch from exertion. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tenten?"Asked a familiar voice.

"Hi Tem,"

"Hi, Hinata and I are going out to coffee, wanta come?"

"Um..ok,"

"Great meet you there in half an hour, bye,"

"Bye,"

* * *

_At the coffee shop_

"Tenten, over here," Temari waved.

"Hi guys," Tenten, "You look rather happy Temari. Did something happen with you and Shikamaru?"

"Why just because I'm happy you assume that it has something to do with Shikamaru."

"Didn't you leave two leave together last night?" Hinata asked.

"Well yes," Temari answered.

"So what happened after you two left?" Tenten asked.

"Well we went out to eat, but it not like it was a date or anything," Temari said defensively.

"Sure it wasn't," Tenten said sarcastically, "So did anything happen?"

"Well, then he took me to this place where he goes when he wants to be alone, and no Tenten we did not do anything 'advanced', we just talked for a bit..." Temari paused, "And then he asked me out to diner tonight."

"Awwww thats so cute, Ino is going to be pissed," Tenten. They talked about nothing in particular for a few minutes until Hinata asked. "Tenten, would you happen to know why my cousin is acting strangely?"

"What do you mean strangely?" Tenten asked.

"Well I got home kinda-really late, and normally Neji would have have given me a huge lecture about safety but he was just on his bed staring at the wall," Hinata started, "Normally he would have been just getting up by the time I got home. I know somethings wrong with him. Tenten I'm worried about Neji, your his teammate you spend more time with him then I do, would you have any idea whats wrong?"

"Oh crap, this is all my fault," Tenten began to sob.

"Its ok Tenten," Hinata patted her on the back, "Just tell us what happened."

"I dont know one second I'm yelling the next we're kissing after that I just remember running," Tenten whimpered.

"Its going to be ok Tenten," Hinata said comfortingly.

"No its not, I've waited so long for him to acknowledge me and when he finally dose I basically spit in his face," Tenten managed to stop crying, "And to make maters worse I've been toying with Kankuro's emotions, when the only love I feel towards him is brotherly."

"Really? beacuse I've never felt brotherly love towards him and he is my brother," Temari joked, Tenten managed a smile.

"Has anyone seen Sakura today?" Hinata asked.

"No, but I think I know were she is..."Temari started.

"At Naruto's," They all said at the same time.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Tenten said.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because every one knows your in love twih Naruto," Tenten said, Temari nodded.

"No I'm not," hinata replied

"Dont pretend, your always blushing, well more like turning into a tomato, and suturing and doing that thing with your fingers."

"what are you talking about?" Hinata said. Suddenly Kiba walked by, "Hi Hinata-chan," Kiba waved brightly, and then walked off. Hinata waved back, "H-h-hello K-kiba-kan," her face turned bright red and she twiddled her fingers.

"Thats what I'm talking about, do you like Kiba or something?" Temari asked.

"What?" Hinata asked. Kiba walked by again, "Hi Hinata," Kiba waved again, Hinata did the exactly the same thing she had done ten seconds before.

"My point exactly," Temari said, "You did say you were out last night, right? And the only two people still at your house when you left were Lee and Kiba, and I doubt that you would go out with Lee."

"Well yes I did go out with Kiba last night," Hinata said feebly, "and we're kinda going out again tonight."

"Really? Kiba's liked you for along time, but we never though that you would like him back," Temari said, Tenten nodded. "Well I gotta go, I got a date in a few hours, bye."

"Yeah I have to go get ready also, bye Tenten, I'll call you later," Hinata waved goodbye.

"Bye Hinata," Tenten waved back, _I really need to fix things with Neji, before this gets worse._

* * *

When Hinata got home she checked in on Neji, he was still staring at the wall, Hinata sighed. She took a shower, got dressed, and put on a touch of makeup.

In about a half an hour the door bell rang, _Wow Kiba is on time for once, _Hinata thought. Hinata opened the door. "Oh... Hi Tenten," Hinata said.

"Hi is Neji home?" Tenten asked. Kiba came up behind her.

"Hi Hinata are you ready to go?"He asked.

"Yeah just one second,"Hinata said,"Neji! Theres someone here to see you,"

"Coming," Neji came to the door.

"Ok I'm going, see you later neji," Hinata said. She and Kiba left holding hands.

"What do _you_ want?" Neji asked.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked sadly.

"fine,"

end


	6. EpilogueAuthors note

**Sleep over and over**

Rock Lee was soring above the streets of Konoha watching the youthfulness of the village.

"Oh look there's little Hinata," Lee said, "With Kiba! Never saw that coming, but all the same the power of youth lives on!" Lee flew on.

"There are my teammates, they look like they are finally going to admit there feelings for each other, well its about time," He said to himself. "Ah Shikamaru and Temari, something so odvious even naruto could see it,"

"Is that my Sakura with Naruto?" Lee said tearfully, "But i love her so much, and she's mine…" He went on like this for hours and hour.

The End

* * *

**A/N**

I'm sorry I ended it so abruptly but I really didn't know what to write next. Please R&R, and please be honest.


End file.
